


Sidewalk

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: Celebrity boyfriend x Non-showbiz girlfriend AU
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 22





	Sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. This entered my mind while I was at work then I realized we need more bf-gf SasuSaku.

"I like this, you know?" Sakura said as she walked hand in hand at the park with Sasuke.

"Like what?"

"This – spending your downtimes with you, both of us having no particular to-do, just...me getting to savour the fact that you're here."

Sasuke turned to his girlfriend who was now looking at the ground. He lifted her hand close to his lips and planted a soft kiss on it, making her blush. He squeezed it gently. "I'm so sorry, babe."

"Hey, it's fine," Sakura chuckled, its melody suddenly giving a pang in Sasuke's chest. "I have no problem with you going on tours for months, baby. As long as you'll go home to me."

Sasuke's steps came to a halt before he abruptly pulled her into an embrace. "You know I'd always do that, right?"

"B-baby, a fan of yours might see us here and—"

"I don't care anymore," Sasuke replied. Then to Sakura's surprise, Sasuke took down the hoods of their jackets and lifted her chin. "I don't care if they see me with you, babe. I don't care if they see me with my home."

Sakura's eyes widened as he gave her a chaste yet passionate kiss on the sidewalk, as if expressing how much he missed her and how much he would miss her again. She melted into his arms and kissed him as fervently to let him know that regardless of the length of time they don't get to see each other, nothing would make her love him less.

When they pulled away, Sakura immediately caged Sasuke's face with her hands, knowing that after every kiss, he always looked away to hide his embarrassment from her. She giggled at the sight of his tinted cheeks. If any paparazzi were in the area, they would surely get a good shot that would break the internet.

"Babe..."

"What? You're even more adorable when you're this romantic!" Sakura chuckled again and kissed the tip of his reddened nose. "Thank you, Baby."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "For what?"

"For being proud of me as your girl. I mean, I'm fine with not being flaunted all over the internet, but the fact that you don't hide about having a girlfriend? About having me? That means a lot."

Sasuke grabbed one of her hands when she let go of his face and started pacing again. "Shouldn't I be proud that I reached my other biggest dream?"

His girlfriend feigned a gasp. "Is that your way of saying that I'm your dream girl? Baby, what's up with you today, huh?"

"Shut up." His response made her cackle again, and once more, his heart constricted because he knew that the next time he would hear her laughter, they would be over the phone and not beside each other like this. He sighed. "I'll be in Europe for seven weeks, then in North America for the next eight. That's the schedule for the second leg of my current tour so far. So I...Babe, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be here on our third anniversary."

There was a pregnant silence after his words. Sasuke took a glimpse of her then, expecting to see a frown or some tears flowing down his girlfriend's cheeks, yet to his surprise, Sakura was pouting as if in deep thought. So he waited for her to speak.

"If that's the case, then maybe I could visit you by then, don't you think?"

He stopped walking again, his lips parted as he stared at her whose grin was so dazzling that he couldn't even concentrate. "Y-you'll really do that? But your internship—"

"Is about to end in ten weeks." Sakura bumped him with her elbow. "So yeah, I could visit my boyfriend wherever he would be four months from now so we could still celebrate our anniversary tog—!"

"I love you."

This time, it was Sakura who parted her lips upon hearing her boyfriend's declaration. Sasuke was the kind of boyfriend who shows his feelings through his actions, so for her to hear such words all of a sudden, she couldn't help but feel as if her heart would burst right then and there.

Sasuke didn't miss her reaction, causing him to smile. "I know I don't say it enough. But I love you. Don't forget that even when I'm not with you, alright?"

Sakura looked upwards and blinked back a few tears before she replied, "I know. I love you too, Baby. And honestly, as early as now, I miss you already."

**Author's Note:**

> Posted first on @CoffeeAndSS  
> -  
> August 2020 (c) AriannJS


End file.
